Described herein are growth reactor systems and methods for low-temperature synthesis of nanowires and nano-structured materials. The low-temperature synthesis of the nanowires and nano-structured materials may be accomplished at low temperatures. The nanowires and nano-structured materials may be directly integrated or grown onto a low melting point temperature substrate without melting the substrate.
The nanowires and nano-structured materials may be used to link nano-sized electronic components into nano-sized circuits. In embodiments, the nanowires and nano-structured materials may be used to complement or replace carbon nanotubes. In embodiments, the low melting point substrate having the nanowires integrated therein may be used in flexible electronics applications and the like.